Penelope Kimberly Janes
History on the December 23 2001, Bethany (Persephone) met Derrick Jane at the Flower house and Beth ask Derrick,does he need help take care of flower, and He say yes, so Bethany help him. Derrick thanks Beth helping him and ask Beth out, and Beth say yes. They went out date at Club. They fell in love, went to Derrick's house and had an affair. The Daughter , Penelope was born 7 months later. Bethany tell Derrick that she is Persephone the greek goddess of Spring, and Pen is a demigoddess. Penny were small and quite, but sweet and caring, and Bethany say goodbye to them and leave them. When Penny were 12, she were walking to the Park, She were attacked by a Furies who try to kill her, But Diana had save Penny. When Penny went to home and tell her dad what happen, that she was almost attack by Furies and was save by Diana. When Penny was 13 year old, She was walking to forest and a mintour came behind her and grab her and she stab it and killed it, When Penny was 14 year old, A Sphinx came to attack her, but Penny strangle the Sphinx and killed it, when Penny is 15, she was attacked by Patricia, the cruelest demigod that rebelled against aall gods against all odds. The fight was brutal leaving Penny half dead. before Patricia kill Penny, A Flower Spirit was sent by Persephone and killed Patricia.. The Flower Spirit is Pamuel who is a Daughter of Persephone and left. Penny left and went to home and tell her dad what happen to and He tell Penny that her mother is Persephone the goddess of Flower, and that she is a Demigoddess,and Derrick take Penny with him to the camp and Penny went to straight to Greek''s Cabin.'' Power Offensive #Children of Persephone have the ability to shoot multiple rose thorns out from their hands which can inflict pain on their opponents and distract them. Defensive #Children of Persephone can turn inanimate objects into a flowers for a short time, this can be used for a multitude of purposes. The larger the object the more draining it is. #Children of Persephone have the ability to create a massive wall of flowers, roughly two to three times the size of the user, as a shield, although will instantly begin to die away following its creation. Passive #(Spring/Summer Only) They are able to communicate with animals. (Fall/Winter Only) They can communicate with the dead. #Children of Persephone have the innate ability to talk flowers to life, either making them grow more quickly or bringing them back from a recent death. #Can create flowers from nothing, but they only last for a short time, and the larger the flower the more drain on the user. #In the Fall/Winter Months only they are able to travel into the Underworld freely, as their mother resides there Supplementary #In the spring/summer months they can create travel roses, in the fall/winter months they can shadow travel. 3 Months After Character is Made #Children of Persephone, can summon ivy in order to bind others within their embrace for a short time. 6 Months After Character is Made #Children of Persephone are able to manipulate the growth in a small area around them/near them to suddenly become over grown upwards of 2 to 3 times taller than the size of the user, this can be used to conceal themselves from an enemy or to hinder an enemies advance 9 Months After Character is Made #Children of Persephone can summon large plants in the vicinity to come alive and either attack or traps someone within their embrace, the hold over the plants only lasts for a short time and the user is incapacitated while they are controlling them Traits #Children of Persephone retain a youthful appearance for longer than most, this starts around the age of 12 #Children of Persephone are generally happier in the spring and summer months, and more solemn/melancholy in the fall and winter months Photo download (50).jpg|Penelope's Mother, Bellona Category:Female Category:Member of Greek's Cabin Category:Characters Category:Demigoddess Category:Daughter of Persephone Category:Children of Persephone Category:Single, Looking